<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even an Alpha needs protection by ploiuiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435616">Even an Alpha needs protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu'>ploiuiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Targeting Karasuno Team [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Swearing, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this O-S, the Haikyuu characters are combined into one big pack divided into sub-packs (by teams) where they all live together whenever they can.<br/>Oikawa was coaxed by his best friend/mate Iwaizumi to travel to Argentina to play volleyball. At first, Iwaizumi intended to coax Oikawa to assist the showdown of National's finals. Due to unfortunate events, news concerning Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, Four-eyes-glasses-chan and Freckles-chan reached him, forcing him to rush back to Japan.<br/>***<br/>Kageyama Tobio is an Alpha who got some unwanted attention at his last appearance in the Nationals.</p><p>Edited a bit on Nov. 17. 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Targeting Karasuno Team [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2254361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even an Alpha needs protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This only related to the Omegaverse; but the dynamics are a bit different.<br/>I will be reworking on all my works! At this point, i can only promise short stories and not when each story will be update! - In 2020<br/>Thanks to everyone who kudos and read the stories. Do not fear to comment :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want with him?" Oikawa growled, his demeanour becoming more serious, staring at the group of Alphas around his age surrounding his ex-kohai.</p><p>Kageyama was no longer part of his pack. It didn't mean he would accept another Alpha to be degraded like this. Not all Alphas were with natural leadership skills, and not all of them needed to be the head of a pack. Recently, Alphas were also made advisors! They didn't need to be a leader of a pack. </p><p>"He is a weak Alpha! I'm surprised he was even declared as one!" a female Alpha mocked, making the others laugh.</p><p>"I said he was a pathetic, weakling, who has anger issues and would barely have leadership skills. "</p><p>"Yeah, it was so stupid; he was never going to make it to the standard of the society."</p><p>"You were once a 'baby' Alpha, and I'm sure other Alphas were looking out for you," Oikawa replied.</p><p>It was the job of other Alphas, older to them, to teach and transmit the knowledge. He didn't say it out loud, but he had everyone supporting him and knowledge on a silver platter; others, like Kageyama, learned it hard. He regretted being so mean to him; because Tobio-chan had natural skills as a setter, a genius.</p><p>"He's a male; he should man up!" another high-pitched voice said.</p><p>"The society expects a certain standard even if he doesn't fit doesn't mean he is less an Alpha than you," Oikawa stepped at the curl form of Tobio-chan. "You are five surrounding him. How fair would it be if he tried to fight back? Words can be easily twisted these days!"</p><p>"I suggest you leave!" Iwaizumi said, bulkier than Oikawa, his stance was a lot more threatening.</p><p>The two females ran away while the other stood smirking,</p><p>"You know that you are threatening the females of our pack. Our leader will be calling yours!"</p><p>"Oh my, what a pity, you are not the leader because we both are leaders of our pack, and you just threatened one of our packmates," Oikawa smirked.</p><p>The three male Alphas froze.</p><p>"Him being part of your pack! He doesn't even smell like you!"</p><p>"Yes, I was away, but now I am back. The protection mark on him is still efficient! Now, you have threatened someone dear to me, and I don't like when we hurt what's mine. As co-leader, you did not come just to warn us. You give a serious threat which will be taken seriously."</p><p>"He's right, you just admit, you are calling this a war between our pack; don't worry, us leaders will take actions against yours!" Iwaizumi voiced, still frowning at the others.</p><p>"That's enough. Leave these three. I will take it from here." a baritone voice ordered, stepping into their vision.</p>
<hr/><p><b> Three days ago</b> <b></b></p><p>In Argentina, in a small apartment where he is the only occupant, Oikawa Toorū grabbed a beer, exhausted from today’s practices. His bond with his mate and his pack (all back in Japan) was acting all weird today. It was hard to concentrate.</p><p>"Did you check the new chat?" Iwa-chan asked when Oikawa finally decided to answer his phone.</p><p>"Meanie, Iwa-chan! No hello! No how I am!" he teased, a bit scandalized about how his mate greeted him. Feeling the coolness of  the AC of his apartment in Argentina.</p><p>"Not the time, Shittykawa! Check the new chat it's concerning Kageyama, Hinata and the other two players of Karasuno in their third years. You better book your next flight and get your ass here!"</p><p>Oikawa frowned as he grabbed his computer from his room; walking back to the couch and the small table. He opened his computer to log on the chat; Iwa-chan never sounded this concerned toward Karasuno's players. One chat unread and only a notification asking him if he wished to accept the invitation to join the group chat. </p><p>"The <em> "Emergency: Targets in Karasuno </em>" groupchat ?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am warning you Oikawa, you won't like it a bit! And no one, not even Kageyama, is answering my texts or phone calls."</p><p>Oikawa frowned. Tobio-chan never ignored a text; not like he would be the first to text and check on his ex-kohai, but he would answer Iwaizumi. However, they met this Christmas under Chibi-chan request and everything seemed alright? What could happen in less than three months?</p><p>More than five hundred unread notifications as he accepted the invitation. His eyes widened and his heart started to be loud.</p><p>The first text was " Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the third years of Karasuno have been hiding something from you. They have been stalked and threatened to death since the beginning of the year. We, the other third years from other teams, needed you help because the threats took another level."</p><p>Various texts of salutations, concerns, angry responses about a video and mention of backread; then many manifest their concern and ask for more details as he scrolled over. Inuoka Shou, from the Nekoma team, had created this group chat. It was him who informed them that two events injured their lives.</p><p><br/>
Oikawa felt rage. Why did Kageyama not trust him with this information? He may not like the kid, but he never wanted for him to be in danger. Why was the protection mark not working? He scrolled quickly, making sure to read everything and analyzing what these third years were spilling; his kohai Kunimi even knew and didn't tell him! What kind of packmates were they! The Karasuno's alumnus  was also showing their frustration and their worries in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Trashykawa, stop daydreaming! Are you still there?"</p><p>"Yeah, just reading! What the fuck! Why does no one mention it at Christmas?" His inner Alpha senses were going to burst with anger. </p><p>"I don't know but none of us Senpais knew! Imagine my shock when we were added to this because of a video!"</p><p>"What do you mean, video?" What kind of video was it?</p><p>"Oh.. Oikawa," Iwa-chan's tone was sad and nearly choking from sobs. " It's horrible to watch; the video was sent to every Senpais! I was expecting you to call me because your name was on the list of those who receive the videos."</p><p>"I did not receive any video, but I'm taking the first flight!" As he searched on the web to buy a plane ticket. His gut was telling him to take this irrational decision. </p><p>"You really want to come back. I mean if you didn’t receive the video, I can try and let the others know you can’t come. </p><p>“All the captains of every pack were contacted. That’s mean, I need to be there. I shouldn’t have left Japan.” Swearing mentally to himself.</p><p>“Tooru, calm down. I know this is big, yes every captain, meaning the leaders of the pack were contacted. Look we can handle this, leaving like this could hurt your career.”</p><p>“What, I’m the leader of our pack, the first years are under our protection, our watch! Did you forget what we learned in high school. I know you are an excellent leader, babe. I want to be there. I need to be there and I don’t want you to force yourself to spill over the phone. I can still feel our bond,” Oikawa said rubbing his side, feeling the anxiety through it. </p><p>“Okay,” Iwa-chan sighed on the end of the line; Oikawa could mentally see him pinching the bridge of his nose; walking around their apartment. “When you arrive in Japan and you see a weird video starting to play, close your phone. I wish I could tell you more, but I think you need to come back home, <em> now </em>!"</p><p>Sick and worried, Oikawa made phone calls explaining an emergency was forcing him to go back to Japan for an undetermined time, the finals were in a few days and he was technically not going, but these messages were ripping his heart and he was an Alpha. </p><p>Until he boarded the plane, he read the rest of the texts feeling even more disgust and uneasy as he read on. He texted that he was coming back in Japan in the next few hours to the group chat.</p><p>His phone was still closed as ordered by Iwa-cha, he easily found his Alpha amongst the mass of people; taking his only luggage as he had left in catastrophe, they put it in the trunk of the car and Iwa-chan drove to their apartment. A tense silence,  Iwa-chan sighed repetitively loudly his frustration.</p><p>"You read everything?" Iwa-chan asked breaking the tense atmosphere. </p><p>"Yeah. Someone jumped on them in the middle of the night! Who the fuck jump on teens in Miyagi, that makes no sense!" Oikawa’s anger spiller in his tone. </p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Why Daichi never realized it? I mean don't the bonds work to alert others when there's danger? He is in the police department; won't he get any notice that someone attack his own pack member."</p><p>"Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi never report the incident to the police; they didn't fill up any documents to prove it. Despite, their injuries; they came later in the practice with the excuse of oversleeping at Tsukishima's house. Tsukishima have been punch and a cut from falling on the asphalt and Kageyama explained he got bruises from going to rough in their late practice. Their dynamic never change according to the coaches," Iwaizumi explained. " They found out two days ago before the qualification for the Summer InterHigh; Kageyama's injuries on the knees and Yamaguchi shaky control to serve as their pitcher made the coaches realized something was wrong. They couldn't fill up a report, but they send everyone to the hospital; even so the four of them wanted to play with the team. While the team kept progressing in the qualifying rounds, Yamaguchi had to step down and be send for more tests at the hospital. Hinata and Tsukishima took over and lead the team, but they haven't giving rest to let their injuries heal. During the semi-finals, Tsukishima's cramps were unbearable forcing him to be bench leaving Hinata and Kageyama to keep the team. Out of desperation, they worsen their conditions giving our team," Iwaizumi turned the car to park inside the underground parking. " victory to assist to the Summer Nationals."</p><p>Oikawa gave a dry chuckle: " They were able to leave everyone in the dark, hiding these injuries even from your own packmates."</p><p>"Unfortunately, Karasuno went on a streak of bad luckl; Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Asahi-san and other graduate of Karasuno High were unable to visit frequently to keep the bonds as solid as before."</p><p>Oikawa made a click of the tongue, realizing how mess up it put Karasuno pack. He may be outside of the country and not physically near the pack, but Iwaizumi, Matsu and Hamaki made sure to visit the rest of their packmates to check on them.  </p><p>Oikawa nodded. He may not have assisted, but he heard of the match. </p><p>"And the incident at this summer Nationals?"</p><p>"It is linked to the video; when Karasuno third years decided to support the Seijoh team for making it to the national, the aggression happened."</p><p>Oikawa remembered receiving the news and feeling proud for his team. He sent a teasing text to Tobio-chan which his ex-kohai never replied to. </p><p>They stepped in the luxurious apartment soundproof; already food and stuff were laying around.</p><p>"Our kohais," referring to Kunimi and Kindachi " are out helping Karasuno planning how we are going to intervene. It will give us time to watch the video. They already know what's on it."</p><p>They sat on the couch, Oikawa felt nervous and pressured as he opened his phone; he had time to imagine the worse and the way Iwa-chan conveyed his feelings about this video. He thought of all the worst scenarios. It took a few moments for his device to recognize the signal, then his screen went dark but whimpers out of the speakers of the phone could be heard loud and clear. Unexpectedly, Oikawa jumped as an image settled on the screen.</p><p>"There's no way of stopping it unless you close your phone; we are forced to watch entirely."</p><p>The image consisted of an unconscious naked Chibi-chan, an Omega, and farther in the back against the wall was Kageyama.  It didn't take more than a few seconds for Oikawa to realize Kageyama had been knocked out and detained in handcuffs by the feet and the wrists. </p><p>"Don't tell me," Seeing two average height females and three males adjusting the camera for a better view.</p><p>Iwa-chan made no comment, just the sound coming out of the device made him feel sick. He stumbled around the apartment to get a trash can. </p><p>Minutes later, Oikawa felt bile raised back as he coughed and spit it out while Iwa-chan rubbed his back. They were both Alphas needed conform and to check on they younger packmates. </p><p>"Daich-san and another of the Karasuno pack were in the police department with their boss when the video played. We just learned that we will have their support; yet they can only interfere outside of the Stadium. </p><p>"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice was hoarse. " I need to know two things! Please. What's happening now! Our protection mark is gone? Why didn't I feel anything when they attacked Tobio-chan," tears rolled without warning. Frustration and anger was building in his chest.</p><p>"I-I don't know why we can't feel Kageyama, but our protection mark is still there, it has no fade for me."</p><p>Oikawa removed his T-shirt making Iwa-chan blushed briefly as he tried to control how he felt seeing his mate with his defined abs due to practice intensively in Argentina. They checked on the protection mark which they have given to Kageyama.</p><p>"We gave it to him in middle school, maybe we haven't renewed it?"</p><p>"Don't you remember the dare..." Iwa-chan's eyes widened as he grabbed shakily his phone to type.</p><p>"What? Iwa-chan!" trying to see what he was typing and what was his mate thinking. </p><p>Iwaizumi tried to control his agitation. "Remember this Christmas when some of our underclassmen flight you back as a surprise for me?"</p><p>Oikawa nodded as he was only remembering the euphoric emotion to see his Iwa-chan.</p><p>His mate continued his trail of thought out loud as he typed on the screen of his phone. "I think you are not the only one who received a dare to place a protection mark, you and I both renew it under a dare during this Christmas on Kageyama."</p><p>"Okay, so that means these events happened before. Still, it doesn't explain how I never felt that my bond to Kageyama was blocked."</p><p>"Right, blocking a bond is not an easy walk into the part..." Iwaizumi muttered as Oikawa read from his phone what his mate send in the groupchat.</p><p>"Until, you were telling me about bond; I didn't feel aware that it was blocked."</p><p>"Ushijima-san is lending his family personal librairy so we could read about the bonds. None of our underclassmen spoke about this well the first years. As Yahaba is managing to compile the information of this."</p><p>"None of them has yet spoken."</p><p>"The Karasuno manager in Kageyama's year is clueless about what's going on. The four of them did not want to speak about it and she only said "fear" was overwhelming."</p><p>Both, now matured adult Alphas, waited for some kind of reply from the group chat, they reminiscence what happens in their time in middle school while Kageyama was only a first year. Their second gender manifested in the last year of their middle school, and it was two months before the end of the school when Tobio-chan's behaviour changed. He could not control his Alpha affinities that manifest too early, confusing him and making himself an easy target for older ones to bully him. The only way to protect Tobio-chan was for Iwa-chan and him to apply a temporary protection mark. At the time, it was done to protect a fellow younger player of the team (and that was before Oikawa became jealous of how Kageyama was a genius in volleyball). </p><p> Its common knowledge Alpha would offer that type of protection for young Alpha; usually, it could be a Senpais, a stronger friend or family member; but Kageyama was the isolated type and very confused at the beginning about his gender. It was Iwa-chan and him who taught Kageyama everything he needed to know.</p><p>Those who applied this mark through biting know it will act as a sensor if another individual, mainly experienced Alphas, tried to threaten. At the same time, they haven't renewed the protection mark due to them going to high school and losing contact with Kageyama. They had reapplied this protection mark on him on Christmas.</p><p>"He is still a baby 'Alpha,'" Oikawa noted.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa's instincts were screaming to protect a fellow Alpha, a young one, as he stepped to shield him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oikawa Tooru-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I couldn't bypass security in Argentina without raising suspicion. I'm glad you were able to view the video. I am not the only one interest in "none protege"; we are a lot of Alpha whatever gender we have." He chuckled. "I have to say the protection mark says otherwise. You still care for him even if you keep saying otherwise. Please give my regards to the others, </span>
  <em>
    <span> Tobio-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will be playing with you all real soon!"</span>
</p><p>The Alphas-Senpais looked concerned over a trembling Kageyama. He stuttered : " Th-thank Oi-oika-wa-wa - Senpai and - and Iwai-zu-zu-zu-mi-i-i-i -Senpai. We - we need to join the rest of the group, now!"</p><p>Oikawa lifted him up and sniffed him acting under his instincts worried about his pup and he needed to reassure himself and Tobio-chan; that everything will be alright. Tobio-chan kept shaking in Oikawa's arms even if he was nearly the same height at this point and very heavy. Iwaizumi guided them to the rest of the team looking worriedly around in alertness. Oikawa patted Tobio-chan's hair along the way. The group was waiting for them.</p><p>"Thanks Asahi! You are okay!" the blonde manager exclaimed before looking to the Karasuno coach.</p><p>"Only missing is the shrimp," Four-eyes glasses muttered leaning on an older version and supported by the arm by Kuroo-san. " You got ambushed too?"</p><p>Kageyama nodded now leaning on Oikawa's chest, pale and looking anxiously. </p><p>"We think he is with the Owls; Inuoka already managed to convince the first and second years to leave.</p><p>" All Alphas," his voice was steadier," they tried to take me and drug me; they know that Daichi is here and the other leaders."</p><p>"It will explain the warning to meet them outside," Tsukishima nodded trying to straight up only to wince and wobble backwards.</p><p>"Yeah, they have no mercy on him! We have to hold on another 30 minutes," Yams said walking toward them with a concern in his voice.</p><p>Oikawa frowned, it was indeed in the plan that only the third years of Karasuno would stay and the underclassmen would leave the place. The atmosphere was tense, so much, the blondie was not making any sarcastic comment and would look at Freckles-chan as if they were communicating. </p><p>"They here, let's go with the initial plan" </p><p>Hinata was happily chatting with the other upperclassmen around him as nothing had happened. If he wasn't put in the plan, he would have never guessed something was wrong with them; except Tobio-chan made no effort to walk and hold against his omega. <em> Strange </em>. </p><p>At some point, Inuoka announced he would follow the coaches and be part of the Karasuno team. Kindaichi and Kunimi forced Seijoh to regroup and talked like it was normal and Oikawa forced himself to interject. </p><p>"Sho-Kun, cannot walk in his situation," Lev said, approaching the trio," think you can walk? I know you guys are handling it the best you can," " Lev lowered his voice. "If we can do anything</p><p>"It's fine, I don't think. I can't walk without tripping, but tell Inuoka and Goshiki to do their part."</p><p>"It's still early and risky," Tsukishima commented, uneasy making a clicking sound with his tongue.</p><p>"Don't have a choice, Tsukki, we don't; I can barely help, and Hinata is suffocating at this point."</p><p>"Kageyama; let the mark protection do its job." Iwaizumi pleaded in his ears; the young Alpha nodded and Oikawa nearly lost balance if it wasn't for Mattsun and Makki to support him while</p><p>Yahaba and Mad Dog were supporting Iwaizumi. The sudden pain, he feel and the pressure of someone trying to force himself in his head. He had to push this stranger out of Tobio-chan's mind. The constant echoed of laughs</p><p>A few minutes later, and they were on the move and Oikawa could clearly see how sick the young Alpha was, he was completely pale and his breath started to sound difficult. He tucked more tightly his hold on him.</p><p>They were stopped by this group; he recognized the man who threatens their young packmates. Growls echoed among their group as they tightened around Freckles-chan, mostly Karasuno and Fukurodani teams; a mix for the others; Chibi-chan was carried by Kuroo-san, another Alpha. Tobio-chan made no reaction as if his instincts were off. Usually, seeing another Alpha carrying your mate trigger a possessive response; in this case, on Chibi-chan.</p><p>The "baby" Alpha had put his arms around his waist and was looking to sniff his calming scent. He couldn't hear what Daichi-san and Ushikawa-san were saying, but their stance became more threatening, soon joined by other leaders and as one of the leaders. He was called.</p><p>"Tobio-chan, I need to join the other leaders," They needed to show a united front, and Seijoh's pack was nearly the only one missing and while Kageyama was not quick on understanding how a Pack works. He needed to realize that he needed to go.</p><p>"Don't," Tobio-chan pleaded as he whimpered, trying to nuzzle his idol and Senpai's neck for comfort. "Not safe" Tobio-chan was not himself. His instincts as if he was the pup surrounded by Alphas, overpowered his mind.</p><p>"I'll be right back and stay with Iwaizumi."</p><p>"No, I'll go, it's easier and I can smell your instincts; you won't be able to focus with Kageyama needs you," Iwaizumi stated, already moving.</p><p>"Be careful," he said looking worriedly as Iwaziumi cleared a passage to step in front. </p><p>"Oikawa-san the car is already taking us, we will go to the meeting point. We just need a few minutes, while our Senpais distracted them, we will move them one by one out of the way," Kindaichi muttered in his ear looking straight ahead.</p><p>Right, by separating the four of them, they hope, they could gain time to protect them. Already, Freckle-chan was gone and Four-eyes-glasses-chan was on his way as the group moved around leaving the leaders growls and yelled. The tension was high and he could feel through the bond of the pack and of his mate. They were all seething.</p>
<hr/><p>On their way to the secret meeting point, Oikawa was not told the location; only the current third-year knew about it. Kindaichi was driving next to Yahaba, and behind Oikawa was embracing a curled Tobio-chan sweating with a starting fever. He was muttering Chibi-chan's name. Another car was following behind; inside it was Mattsun, driving,  and Kunimi, at the passenger seat and other second years (now graduated of Aoba Johsai).</p><p>"Kageyama! You know you cannot see Hinata, it is for his safety. I know you want to mark and hold your Omega."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Yahaba on the passenger side asked, glancing at his phone.</p><p>"Nevermind," he briefly glance to Yahaba to respond to him and redirect his voice to Kageyama while keeping an eye on the road. "I know it's hurt, but hold on! For Hinata's sake."</p><p>"What are you hiding?" Yahaba persisted. </p><p>Kindaichi sighed and growled: "These bastards were attacking Hinata's mind and tried to force control on him and send him into paranoia. It's easy, as you saw in the video; they have marked him, and to remove this mark, it can take several months. They used the bond to reach out to Hinata; to counterbalance; Kageyama and the other two have been fighting and supporting in energy Hinata. "</p><p>It made Kageyama whimper.</p><p>"The others are linked to Hinata except when he is stubborn, he can block bonds and it is what happen during the match; the downside it is making him more vulnerable because they are attacking as a pack; toying for their own pleasure, that's Kageyama speculation, we don't know what is the motive. I spent ten minutes relieving a bit of pain from Kageyama, a few weeks ago; it was hell."</p><p>"I barely feel anything," Oikawa commented.</p><p>Kageyama couldn't form a word with only noises.</p><p>"I don't give a fuck about hiding this secret! I'm with Inuoka, we need the help of the entire pack and you should have said something at Christmas. For fuck sake, I know Hinata showed you how to block bonds and was partially helping you during the past months! Your underclassmen were the one contacting us as they saw you slowly shut down!" Tapping violently on the driving wheel; his Alpha scent was reflecting domination.</p><p>Oikawa used his scent to coax Tobio-chan to let him know that he was willing to help Tobio-chan.</p><p>"I know you disagree and you think I hate you, but I don't and now what is important is that I can help you! We can have this talk later!"</p><p>Tobio-chan removed the block on the bond with no warning and Oikawa felt a surge on pain from his bond, he let his scent to envelop him and he removed his sport shirt to readjust Tobio-chan's body, curled at the moment, to feel skin contact. He cooed instinctively even if he felt so weird to be comforting Tobio-chan; their instincts were just acting as an older Alpha to another Alpha who was younger.  His lips pressed on the protection mark feeling anxious as his inner Alpha was recognizing Tobio-chan as his pup (he did not give birth to him!)</p><p>The four first years now in their third years were curled together in the nest made in the living room.</p>
<hr/><p>It took a few hours before everyone was situated; the coaches were at another safe house provide by Ushijima-san with Yachi and Kyoko. When Iwaizumi, Daichi, Kita, Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima; he came alone, identifying himself as an ally; Ushijima stepped inside. Their packmates who have arrived previously could feel the tension and how angry their leaders were still feeling. </p><p>"Where are the pups?" Daichi asked to the only "rank" leader in the house, Oikawa.</p><p>"They are fine; shock and completely drained, but they are in the living room sleeping. They are still in pain, but I couldn't identify clearly where was their pain." Oikawa explained, he was no longer in such pain where he felt he couldn't breathe. Whatever Chibi-chan whispered to Kageyama, the block was back on the bond.</p><p>Daichi nodded gazing to the direction of where the living room was. "Get your packmates on the second level of this house; there's a room; design for our meeting."</p><p>Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the information. </p><p>"Don't you recognize the house, this is Hinata's house. Karasuno has been here plenty of times and over the time; we put protections around this house. My pack mostly knows what happen and Yamaguchi finally slipped some information to Tanaka and Noya-senpai. It is bad."</p><p>Daichi was standing in front of everyone clustered inside.</p><p>Ushijima declared: "Our pack have been formally threatened and that threat has been formally recognized. This led to a pack war for the injuries and the wounds our four pups of the pack sustained."</p><p>Daichi added: "Due to the laws and everyone feelings over this matter, the police will not interfere yet into this. I have connection and some of us in here has connections; we will use them if it is necessary for now; compiling all the evidence will be done in a contributive effort with the assistance of Karasuno. "</p><p>"They attack Karasuno as a way to show how much we should fear them; especially Daichi, we won't let them defeat us," Kita-san added.</p><p>"The safety of these four and any of the other pups is now a priority as we are now aware," Iwaizumi looked at Lev, Goshiki, Inuoka Kunimi, Kindaichi, "of the physical harm that have been done. We will step in and you cannot block us and if any of you could started speaking up."</p><p>"It is simple, we need all the information available." Kuroo said crossing his arms. " I cannot still believe you went under my nose with that kind of threat. It is unacceptable; I am sure Daichi will have a formal talk when Chibi-chan, Tsuki, Yamaguchi and Kageyama will recovered enough to understand the consequences."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Ushijima was extending his mental protection around the four of them.</p><p>"I can feel the constant pressure against the walls acting as a shield, but the pain or discomfort is bearable for me."</p><p>"We will need to strategize so they don't exhaust themselves to the point; a part of the pack becomes vulnerable." Oikawa said. " We all want to join our most in-danger packmates, but we need to think how we can counterattack."</p><p>"And for how long," one of Karasuno members for whom the name escapes Oikawa.</p><p>"I think we need to work on the pack bonds, it's one of the biggest and while I'm connected to Bokuto and Kai-san and the first years," Akaashi reminded them of his bond with Fukurodani when it was Oikawa and the other thirds years, last year. "We are all connected to some degree to Hinata-kun, but I barely know the other current third years."</p><p>"Akaashi-san is right, we have been working all the third years together in the past two months; it really helped up before we involved you. At this point, I know Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are the leaders that are near Sho-kun and offered protection which was partly destroyed during the attacks. The only thing left was the bracelet." Inuoka, wearing the number 1 shirt of the Nekoma team.</p><p>"Bracelets won't be strong enough especially for Alphas and Betas, they don't work the same way," Osamu-san, from the Inarizaki team making a few nods.</p><p>"Us third years are comfortable to rest in a nest with them, we need to think about this first night!" a third year wearing Date Tech uniform said while a few echoed their agreement.</p><p>"I think we should let the leaders be in the nest near them to offer protection; we know Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai are bonded to Kageyama; nearly acting like it's their pup or third mate.</p><p>"I'm not his mate, but Kunimi-chan is right; my Alpha's instincts is driving to protect him like a pup."</p><p>"I'm linked to Tsukki-kun and by the bracelet to shrimpy and indirectly; Kenma is too." Kuroo-chan said.</p><p>As others voice their links; Daichi cleared his voice looking at Tanaka.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I study with Kiyoko how packs work, especially as large as ours, before we fight if we let our instincts drive us around the nest; maybe we can have results that won't lead any of us so uneasy."</p><p>The managers and a few Betas circulating in the room checking in between the kitchen, the meeting room and the living room; they distributed snacks and supported Freckles-chan and Four-eyes-glasses-chan to sit at the table and eat. They looked better.</p><p>"It's been so long, I don't feel the need to be on alert," Yamaguchi voiced, thanking them.</p><p>Kageyama's voice made a few jumps, but a few had a relief smile as the freak duo was entering the room; Tobio-chan was holding Chibi-chan by the waist. Karasuno members made space for them to sit next to each other. Chibi-chan was leaning on Tobio-chan; Oikawa stepped around to support Tobio-chan to stay straight; more hot food was coming as some pushed the papers.</p><p>Oikawa focused on Tobio-chan; feeding him even Iwaizumi felt the need to feed Tobio-chan who didn't oppose them and was very compliant. They thanked Ushikawa (Ushijima-san/Japon - earning a few laughs and smiles) for the shield. He looked a lot less exhausted than the past three hours, a quick nap; really help.</p><p>Iwaizumi briefly caught Oikawa's attention as they stepped outside and entered another room to avoid being disturb.</p><p>"How are you feeling Oikawa!"</p><p>"This is messed! Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan looked so sick..."</p><p>"We are here now and we won't let them down!"</p><p>"I know, but to know these people were more than happy to tell you they wanted to take Tobio-chan just to see how he reacted to Chibi-chan being assaulted. I can only remember the video and think about you if we were both at his place." Oikawa collapsed on the floor as Iwa-chan crouched to rub his shoulder in a smooth way. " If I had stayed in Japan and tried to communicate more with him; maybe all of this wouldn't have happen. Or if I actually fly back here for the Nationals, none of them would be traumatized."</p><p>"Shittykawa; you got to stop thinking this way! It's done and no one resent you; I don't and neither is Kageyama; in a twisted way, they tried to protect us! Let's protect them, I know you worry about your Argentina plans, but we can make it work! Let's concentrate on sleeping in the nest. We can also concentrate on the fact, you were able to convince Kageyama to stop blocking the bond."</p><p>Tears continued to flow, but he nodded, knowing Iwa-chan was right. He had to cast aside his thinking and concentrate on these four packmates. " We need to check on the first years... I- I mean the third years now!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Makki and Mattsun are checking on the rest of the pack."</p><p>For Oikawa, it brings a bit of relief to have supportive members in his pack on who he could count on.</p><p>"Now let's cuddle a certain "baby" Alpha," Iwa-chan said, pulling Oikawa up.</p><p>True to Tanaka's words, a few stayed outside the nest to guard it while Hinata was curled between Yamaguchi and Kageyama in the center of the nest. Tsukishima and Kageyama were at the extreme, a hand on the two in the middle of them, as they were already asleep the moment they lay down. Oikawa learned the older version of blondie-chan was his older brother, which was absolutely normal; the brother would stay near him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were next to Kageyama, holding him, tucking his head under his neck and his arm effortlessly drape over Chibi-chan, briefly playing with his orange curls.</p><p>The oldest of the pack carefully mixed their scent to envelop the nest entirely as it lingered, soothing Chibi-chan and other worried ex-kohais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>